


how to win a vulcan's heart (or how i met the love of my life) by james t. kirk

by captainsolo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsolo/pseuds/captainsolo
Summary: a story about your favorite space gays, which includes but is not limited to: chess playing, fluffy stuffs, and lots of relationshippy stuff. you know, that shit.





	1. Chapter 1

Spock didn’t like Iowa. It wasn’t nearly hot enough for his tastes, and he looked utterly ridiculous wearing a sweater in April. As if he needed another thing to draw attention to himself.

It was just so wonderful that he got to not only transfer from his school on Vulcan that he had been attending since childhood, but that it was almost the end of the year, making it all that much harder for him to make friends. Not that he would have had that much more luck if the circumstances had been different, but hey, it helped him sleep at night.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his new school rolled into his view, looming ominously over him. Amanda turned to him with an attempt at a reassuring smile and a kiss on the cheek.

“Have fun today honey! Make friends, learn things, and don’t forget to look into Chess Club. That sounds like something you would like!” she said cheerfully.

“The chances of the majority of these things happening are…. slim.” Spock said primly.

“Oh come on, Spock! Give it a chance before you make a list of all of the illogical things about it, okay?” she sighed, ruffling his hair to which he huffed and restored it back to rigid normalcy.

“I will attempt to do so. Good day, Mother.” he opened the door to the hover car, shutting in a swift move before hearing the window roll down and a shout of “I love you!” bouncing off the brick walls of the school. He quickly walks into the building before the amused stares of the students meandering outside catch up to him.

 

-  
Spock’s first day of school was… eventful, to say the least. He made the acquaintance of two of his peers, an Orion named Gaila and a Terran named Nyota. 

They found his rigid posture and outlook on his first day humorous, even though upon analyzation, he still failed to see the joke, which just made them laugh harder.

If he had any doubts about his new school being tedious in any respects, those thought were thoroughly quashed. He walked into the room where Chess Club was held, a took a seat.

He glanced at his watch. 16:00. Perfect timing. He observed all of the members of the club that filed on shortly after him, sizing them up and cataloging their physical appearances.

He was startled out of his concentration by a person plopping down in the chair next to him, adjusting quite loudly, and then taking a deep breath at the same obnoxious volume.

“Are you cold?” The newcomer asked, nodding at his powder blue knit sweater that currently adorned his shoulders.  
“No. I am actually quite temperate.” Spock sniffed matter of factly, deciding to simply ignore the pesky stranger and continue to read his book that he had gotten from the library earlier in the day.

“Whatcha reading? Oh, To Kill A Mockingbird? I love that book!” he said excitedly, blue eyes alight with joy.

“I find I enjoy the novel as well.” Spock hummed bookmarking his page and closing the book.

Just as he was about to respond, Mr. Newman, the Chess Club sponsor and Soccer coach walked in.

“Alright folks! Grab a set and a partner and get to it!” he exclaimed, while pulling out a giant sudoku book and proceeding to do what Spock assumed was begin his next puzzle.

“Well I guess it’s you and me, partner, I’m Kirk, by the way. Jim Kirk.” He stuck out his hand in way of greeting.

“I am Spock.” He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock-o and Jimmy grow closer, and play some chess.

Kirk swept all of the pieces off the chessboard before Spock even had the chance to utter a word about his defeat.  
“Yes! Studying your strategies totally paid off!” Kirk exclaimed, taking a sip of coffee before pointing a finger at Spock.

“You must be embarrased, if you’re even ‘capable of that emotion’.” He mocked, quoting the air to drive his point across. Spock huffed. He knew he shouldn’t get this worked up about it, that was not the Vulcan way. But he couldn’t help it. He was supposed to be good at chess, and now Kirk was better at that than him too?!

“I admit my defeat, Spock mumbled, but even if emotions such as those you mentioned came upon me, I would never show it. It is not the Vulcan way.”  
“I bet you’re as cute flustered as you are when you’re all riled up.” Jim remarked, picking up the chess pieces and finishing off his coffee.  
Spock blushed, trying his damndest to will it away but shit, he actually kind of loved the attention.  
“And your blush is cute? Damn, how can someone be this adorable!?” Jim grumbled, walking away and putting everything up. 

-

Spock was walking to his mom’s car whenever suddenly, someone was right next to him.  
“Hi again.” Jim mumbled. “Listen, I’m going to get a smoothie. Do you maybe wanna… come with me?” He rushed, confident persona all but gone and replaced by an anxious teenage boy.  
“That would be… agreeable. I must speak to my mother beforehand.” Spock acknowledged, heading over to his mom’s car and knocking on the window. She rolled it down with a strange look, wondering why he wasn’t just getting in. “Mother, this is my school friend, James Kirk.” he motioned behind him, as Jim waved shyly at his mother, and she grinned at him. “He wishes me to accompany him to a smoothie bar. Is that alright?” “Of course honey! Don’t be late.” she said, nodding at Jim. “I’ll go get my car.” Kirk said mostly to himself, fast walking in the direction of the parking lot. Amanda waited until he was out of earshot before whispering “He’s cute.” She grinned as Spock blushed at her words, nodding his head. “I find him… physically pleasing.” Spock mumbles back, trying not to grin but failing miserably. “Well you boys have fun, but be safe, and don’t be late. Oh. and Spock?” She says, getting his attention. “No hanky panky on the first date, alright?” She drives away at that, leaving Spock to wonder exactly what ‘hanky panky’ is, just as Jim’s car comes around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how will their first date go?? who knows?? oh wait, i do. ha! aha!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you survived that flaming piece of trash i just chucked at you. k thx !


End file.
